


Happy Endings

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against aliens, Ass Play, BDSM Lite, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith, Client Shiro, Gloryhole, M/M, Massage parlour, Massages, NSFW, Post-Apocalypse, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Work, Sex Worker Keith, Shiro is human, Smut, Top Shiro, ass eating, keith is half galra, super sweet ending, with happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Being half alien in today's society made finding a decent job difficult. Thankfully, Keith happened upon a 'For Hire' sign outside of a high-end massage parlour and the half-breed couldn't help but think...'What's the worst that could happen?'
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags and have fun reading! Feel free to find me on Twitter, where I post my threads first!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Kaneki_Coffee
> 
> ~~~

Being half human/half alien in this day and age sucked. For one thing, there wasn't a hell of a lot of work to be had for a 'half-breed'. It wasn't exactly surprising, given the post-apocalyptic typical status separation and prejudice, that unfolded exactly like every movie ever made. For those trying to survive and make a living, being a half-breed was like being kicked while dying in the gutter.

With the discovery of aliens over 100 years ago, and the subsequent total collapse of human society, it really was shocking that nothing appeared to change. People still had to go to work and pay their bills, drive cars that were bad for the environment, and pick up the kiddies from school. Sure a few things had changed, there were now robots working in all types of different jobs from food prep to hospitality… Meaning that getting a job was difficult, but even more so when you happened to have cat ears and a tail.

Keith had never met his mother, and although he absolutely loved his father more than anything else in the universe, it was hard to share his love for the woman that gave Keith life. Especially, a life filled with such hardship. He knew that wasn’t fair, it wasn’t his mother’s fault that earthian society was a shitty cesspool of assholes. Still, after losing his father and ending up in state care, anger and hatred were really the only things Keith had going for him.

At the early age of 16, Keith was unceremoniously booted out of the system for nearly killing one of the ‘care workers’, who they more aptly referred to as jailers. The housing complex was little more than a prison for unwanted kids, with a _special_ wing keeping all the half breeds away from the general population. Keith had always tried to be careful, he preferred to be alone in the first place, which tended to make him an easy target. But when one day he was cornered in the laundry room, at the mercy of a ‘man’ that was more garbage than human, Keith had had enough...

“Boss, I really need the hours this week!” Keith had filled out considerably in the 10 years since his departure from the system. 

He had grown taller, although he was still quite small in comparison to others from both his species’. His long, inky black hair was tied up in an intricate braid, winding down and over one shoulder. Loose bangs framed a beautiful face, eyes sharp and piercing like a cat, matching quite well with the fuzzy ears on top of his head. Pouty red lips, that were currently frowning more than anything else, finished off his exotic and often sought after look.

“Sorry kid I promised them to the blonde… But I’ll see what I can do…” A crotchety old man with an eye patch and a cigarette loosely hanging from his cracked lips didn’t even bother to look up at Keith when he spoke. 

“Rommy? Aw crap… fiiiiine…” Keith grumbled, turning around without another word and shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

To be completely honest Keith wasn’t that pissed at losing his pay for the week if it was Romelle that had a chance to work, she had been through even more than Keith. The newspaper they both worked at, although small and inconsistent with its set hours, was actually how Keith had found her in the first place. He had been asked to snag some photos of a supposed trafficking ring down by the docks, and Keith knew from experience that he wouldn’t be getting paid without being able to produce anything. So off he went, not knowing that he would end up caught in a sting operation by the cops, and end up on the run with one of the trafficking victims.

Keith took Rommy in, as best as he could. He helped her settle in Old Town where most of the half breeds lived and worked, and introduced her to the joys of writing food blogs for the local newspaper. She was happy, so in a way so was Keith. They got along pretty well considering one of their parent species apparently _loathed_ each other, but what the hell did that matter when you were living hand-to-mouth each day?

The day was grey and pretty nasty looking, not ideal for sitting out on the street to try to beg for a few extra bucks. But what was the alternative at this point? He pulled his leather jacket closer around his lithe, muscular frame, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to be less noticeable. That was, until a flash caught his eye.

< Work Available >

< Half Breeds Only >

< Inquire Within >

A little banner outside of a somewhat sketchy, yet surprisingly classy establishment seemed too good to be true, and that’s because it was… These sorts of places, although not directly advertised, always had to do with sex work. Keith sighed, he wasn’t one to shy away from that profession when he was desperate, and right now he was fucking scrambling.

He opened the heavy, blacked out door and stepped inside. It was dim, yet had a nice ambiance as Keith walked inside and headed for the fancy wooden reception desk on the other side of the room. There were plush chairs and large containers of beverages available. All in all it wasn’t exactly what Keith was picturing.

“Good afternoon and welcome to ‘Allure’, how many I be of assistance today?” A handsome young man, probably around Keith’s age and, surprisingly human, gave a warm welcome as he finished typing something into the computer. It was when he looked up and caught sight of Keith that his expression changed, but not for the worse.

“Oh! Are you here for work? Wow, okay, I can send you back to see the Mistress right now?” The human male blushed, a faint dusting against his honeyed skin and Keith knew he had not been mistaken by that ad.

“Sounds good…” Keith was stoic, unmoved and seemingly unbothered by the entire situation and yet, he also really didn’t want to be there.

Soon enough he was beckoned through a set of doors marked ‘Private’ ushered down a corridor past a few other open rooms including what looked like a little break room, a sleeping room, and what appeared to be a change room. The man knocked on the door at the end of the hall, ear pressed to the surface as he waited to hear for a response.

“Alright you can go in now, good luck~” The man turned on his heel and glided off back towards the front desk, leaving Keith alone to face whatever the hell this was.

He opened the door slowly, eyes scanning the room for any sort of danger before finally stepping inside. It was a little brighter, more stark and professional in this office in comparison to the waiting room. Sitting behind another large wooden desk was an absolutely beautiful woman, with long silver hair and…

Keith froze for a moment, that couldn’t be possible? This absolutely gorgeous woman wasn’t a half breed but a full blooded alien, and Altean for that matter. He knew that aliens were technically allowed on Earth, but not many liked to stay because of all the discrimination. Keith had no clue when he had taken a seat as he just rudely stared at the Altean, before she finally cleared her throat.

“S-sorry I… Sorry.” Keith didn’t bother offering any excuses, instead he simply looked down at his entwined hands with a frown. His ears always gave his moods away, drooping slightly at the thought that he had fucked up already and wouldn’t be able to get the job.

“No apologies necessary, your interest in my genetics isn’t a bad thing, and yes I am what you have already come to realize.” Her voice was silky smooth and noble, Keith perked up at how light and airy she made every word sound. As well as the fact that she wasn’t upset.

“I saw your ad outside, and I need to work.” Keith bit his lip into his mouth as a nervous gesture as he _felt_ the woman’s eyes roam over his form. Soon enough she hummed, not exactly a good, nor bad sound, but Keith had no clue what it meant.

“You’ve never done this type of work I’m assuming? Although, it is unfortunate that the position I need filled would not necessarily showcase your physical assets.” The woman took a sip from the little tea cup she had on her desk as she thought to herself for a moment. Keith waited with bated breath, wondering if he would be accepted or not.

“I do hope you are good with your hands~”

  
  


\---

  
  


The beautiful woman had introduced herself as 'Mistress Allura', the proprietress of this fine establishment. She didn't offer much else, except to say that it was 'very nice to meet Keith' and that 'she looked forward to working with him'. She was over all professional, in the young man's opinion, on top of being eloquent and beautiful.

She gave him a personal tour of the facilities, a five story massage parlour as it seemed to be. Keith was sure it might have been a bit more engaging, and sure enough he was quickly corrected.

"There are several options that our clientele can choose from, ranging from Copper all the way up to Diamond levels." Allura strode forward with graceful purpose as Keith followed closely behind, being shown the different types of rooms the parlour offered for its services.

"Copper being the lowest level, the client receives half an hour standard massage with one added 'favour'. I encourage all of our clients to have the utmost respect for my staff, and all acts shall be referred to as favours. Is that clear?" Allura glanced down at Keith as they walked around the first room and waited for him to acknowledge the warning. 

"Yes Mistress." Was he supposed to salute or something? She smiled beautifully and seemed to accept his answer before continuing.

“This is a standard room for Copper clientele, there is a massage table, various warming oils, as well as scented massage lotions. Favours for this level include additional touching of nether regions, via hand stimulation only. Understood?” She had stopped and turned to look down at Keith, while also managing to not actually look ‘down’ on him.

“Light handjobs gotcha!” Keith smiled devilishly and was rewarded with an airy sound coming from Allura that could have almost been described as a giggle.

They continued upwards through the building and onto the other rooms, Bronze and Silver being similar in their offered favours except for the engagement of staff. Starting at the Silver level, all clientele would be able to request equal engagement in activities, including mutual touching but required verbal acknowledgment. Apparently everything was recorded and signed off on prior to the session.

“So then Gold is all the fucky stuff?” They left the last two floors behind and moved on up to the next level, checking out an example room of what Gold clientele would experience. Keith looked around and sure enough, in addition to the massage table, all those fancy oils, hot stones, and even other types of gadgets; there was a bed.

“Only Gold members and above may participate in penetrative activities… fucky stuff as you stated.” Allura smirked softly to herself and Keith knew in that moment they would become fast friends. Not only did she seem to tolerate Keith’s weird sense of humour, she even enjoyed it herself.

They finished up examining the room quite quickly, as Keith was already pretty familiar with the necessities of many different types of sexual activities so there really wasn’t anything new there.

“So that’s four levels, Copper, Bronze, Silver, and Gold… What’s left for the Diamond clients?” Keith stepped out of the room first, watching Allura’s regal form as she beckoned him to follow her down the hallway towards the elevator. They stepped on and Allura pushed the button for ‘Diamond’.

“There are only two rooms on this next floor, each one approximately ten times the size of one of the Copper rooms.” Allura walked through the elevator first and stepped out into a small, elaborately decorated landing. There was a kiosk, apparently external staff would be present for any additional requests made.

“Diamond clients have a ‘near’ complete repertoire of favours to choose from. If there are any that my current staff cannot accommodate, one shall be discovered and appointed. That being said there are a few that are unacceptable for this establishment… Death and violent mistreatment will not be tolerated.” Allura keyed open one of the doors and stepped through, waiting for Keith to follow. Well, he was glad that death was off the table.

The room was absolutely exquisite. Covered in white marble and famous artistry, it really lived up to the highest level in terms of reputation. In addition to being _enormous_ there was a full sized kitchen, well stocked, a living area with a fireplace, giant washroom with a ten person jacuzzi tub, shower and plenty of (sturdy) counter space, and a bedroom. That actually surprised Keith the most if he was being completely honest.

“Diamond Clientele are able to request more than one day of occupancy, most will book a specific weekend while in town for business. Everyone requires sleep, so a separate room was included for that goal in mind.” Allura smiled to herself as if it was the most ingenious thing anyone had ever thought of. Keith was a tad impressed, it was sort of weird for an establishment of prostitution but honestly, the clients must love it.

“Also… fucky stuff can happen in here too… but that is usually reserved for the main room.” Allura actually giggled to herself and Keith couldn’t help but follow suit.

Soon enough they strode into the final room in which Allura spoke of. The biggest aside from the open concept livingroom and kitchen/dining area, the ‘playroom’ was something else entirely. It was filled with everything one could ever imagine in regards to an imaginative sexual appetite… and then some. Hell, there were plenty of gadgets even Keith had no idea how to use properly…

“Do you have any questions? I understand if all of this is quite sudden but I am in need of a technician in, oh dear only one hour!” Allura had checked her jewel encrusted time piece then raised an immaculate brow at the quick passage of time.

“Please, follow me back down to my office so that we may discuss your position, oh silly me, do you want the job?” She had already strode through the Diamond room at a brisk pace, out into the fancy landing area and stopped before the elevator when she turned to ask Keith her question.

“Yes! I mean, please… I’m a bit desperate to be completely honest… I’ll do anything to make my rent payment due this week!” Was he being a bit desperate? Probably, but Keith had learned long ago not to care as long as it meant survival. However, Allura smiled at him with a warmth that the smaller man hadn’t been afforded in a long time.

“Anything you say… We shall see about that~”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith was required to sign quite a few forms, ranging for the standard health and medical tests (which THANKFULLY he had updated the week prior). Many half-breeds were required to have updated records on file, which employers, the government, random strangers that just felt like snooping could all access. It was fucking annoying and unfair, but so was all the other prejudiced bullshit that they had to put up with. Allura at least asked his permission first, even went through his records with Keith present and explained that she would not put in any further inquiries without his say so. 

After the boring stuff had all been settled, Keith needed to fill out a personal form in regards to his… preferences.

“Our clientele consists of all types, both human and non-human as well. If there are any specific favours or groupings you do not wish to be paired with, please indicate everything on that form.” Allura was typing away at her computer before glancing over to Keith.

“However, as I said before I actually require a technician at the moment…” 

Keith wasn’t exactly sure what that meant to be completely honest, well, not until he had met some of his new colleagues in the change room before the doors opened. There were three other people including the young man Keith had met when he first walked through the front door. Apparently his name was Lance, and he didn’t usually work at the door, or so he told Keith.

“We lost a few members so I’ve been helping Mistress Allura out wherever she needs!” Lance was loud, liked to laugh a lot and for some reason he had apparently appointed himself as Keith’s ‘rival’. Lance took off early, along with another one of the members that merely waved at Keith but failed to give her name. 

“Sorry about Nyma, she’s not really awake until later in the work day, night, work hours?” A larger man finished changing before closing his locker and extending an offered hand to Keith. He took it with a smile, happy that at least there appeared to be someone normal working at this place.

“Name’s Hunk, and lucky you! We’re working together today!”

Apparently, technicians were responsible for a lot of the behind-the-scenes work, making sure that the other members had everything they needed and assisted anywhere and everywhere. But there was one other important job, and that consisted of working alongside another member during a session. 

The first two clients were fairly straight-forward and had personally requested Hunk, having seen him in the past. They were working in one of the Silver rooms and Keith was quietly instructed to assist in tying up the first client. Thankfully, Hunk easily placed the rope around the client’s wrists as Keith brought over a stool to stand on, hooking it through an anchor ring on the ceiling and hoisting. He was responsible for pulling that rope taut, and loosening it to allow the client to recover when signalled. Thankfully, for that first client, all went well.

The second one… not so much.

Keith had been told to heat up a container of wax for Hunk to use on the client, but when the time came apparently… Keith had forgotten to plug in the melting machine. He started to apologize profusely, but was waved off with a hearty chuckle from Hunk and a patient nod from the client. They ended up using candles, even Keith had a chance to take charge and continue dripping wax on the client while Hunk played with the man’s cock. 

Apparently Keith had redeemed himself, even getting a tip as the client left happy and sated.

“Accidents happen Keith, the trick is to learn from them and grow as a person.” Hunk gave Keith a pat on the shoulder as they cleaned up the room for the next client. They got along pretty well, communicating easily as Keith slowly learned the ropes. The night was almost over when Lance found the pair chatting near the end of the evening.

“Guys, we have a last minute client can you take him? Normally, we’d reschedule but he’s an associate of one of our VIPs… Pretty please!” Lance clasped his hands together in a prayer gesture as he bowed and nearly begged them for help. Keith really didn’t have a problem with that, so when Hunk gave a smile and nod it was all good with him.

They were headed to a Gold room, one with a specially equipped table that could be tilted in multiple directions. The client’s requests were fairly simple; he wanted a relaxing massage… and some anonymous play. Since Hunk had seniority he was in charge of massaging and speaking to the client, while Keith would be the anonymous helper... under the table.

Keith had to stay out of the room until the client was settled in, stripped bare and strapped by his ankles to the table for his own safety. He was instructed to hold onto two support bars beside his head, allowing him to relieve the pressure on his feet if need-be. The head-rest blocked out the client’s vision, while leaving his mouth and nose free. Additionally, his chest and genitals would also be fully exposed. 

The table was raised up and tilted head-first downwards, at about a twenty-five degree angle to start. Hunk got to it, using heated massage oils to work out the tension in the client's muscles as the man spoke freely.

“I wasn’t, hnn, planning on participating but my idiot friend bought me an hour regardless,” Keith could hear the man through the door, his voice was deep, breathy from Hunk's ministrations. He sounded kind, which Keith had no clue if it was true or not, but the thought stuck with him regardless.

“Sorry for the weird requests…”

“Not weird at all Sir! We encourage all of our clients to be as open and forthright as they feel comfortable, that way we can better suit their needs, hmm?” Hunk was so soft spoken and kind Keith was absolutely aching to know how he had ended up at a massage parlour?!

Keith had been instructed to enter ten minutes into the massage and immediately proceed to his position under the table. He was told to be as quiet as possible, not to speak unless directed by Hunk and most importantly of all, to only touch the exposed areas along the underside of the table. Keith had wondered if that meant he could touch the client’s mouth because, as soon as the half-breed entered that room his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Well, the guy on the table was fucking _gorgeous_. All lean lines of muscle, tall and well proportioned with floofy white hair and an absolutely badass mechanical arm. Keith quickly, and thankfully quietly, went to his position under the table and almost swallowed his own tongue.

The client’s cock was enormous and Keith really wanted to sit on it.

He shook his head, willing himself to step into a professional mind space and stop lusting over a man he had just laid eyes on… not even knowing his name or what his face looked like!

There was an open space under the tilting table so that Keith could easily move on his knees without worrying about touching a part of the client without meaning to. He scooted up towards the man’s head, where he had stopped talking and was now worrying his lip. So, the guy knew that Keith was under the table already.

“Relax my friend, you have a nasty knot in this shoulder and it’s hard to break up with you so tense~” Hunk tried his best to be soothing, but the client almost vibrated nervous tension. 

Keith didn’t know _why_ he thought it was a good idea to reach out with one hand, drawing his fingers over those plush lips. The man gasped in surprise but didn’t move, or speak, allowing Keith to caress his lower lip with the pad of his thumb. Keith watched in absolute awe as the other man calmed himself, took a deep breath and seemingly nodded to no one in particular.

Hunk adjusted the tilt of the table to a slightly steeper angle, moving off towards where the client’s head was to concentrate on those scarred shoulders. While Keith, with a careful touch, began to run his fingertips along the expanses of the man's body, watching for any changes in his breathing, a shudder or small gasp that indicated it was time to move somewhere else. This dance of flesh went on for quite a while before Keith finally turned his attention to that beautiful cock.

Keith couldn’t help licking his lips at such a sight. The member was flushed a rosy pink from the base up to a darker red to the tip. He was already leaking so much, making a mess all over the floor before Keith even had a chance to touch. Fuck he wanted to speak, tell this man how gorgeous he was and just pamper the hell out of that juicy cock.

Instead, Keith kept his words to himself as he tilted his head to the side in order to have easier access to what was in front of him. The client gasped loudly when Keith’s tongue peeked out past his lips to taste the head of that throbbing member. He opted not to use his hands, merely drawing the tip of his tongue down that beautiful, hot shaft, sucking lightly at the other man’s balls before repeating each gesture up the other side.

“F-fuck… Ah~ Oh, fuck me!!!” The client cried out, trying to thrust his hips forward in search of Keith’s mouth but to no avail. There was a table in the way. As well, Hunk continued his work like nothing untoward was happening, humming softly with each skilled movement.

Keith was absolutely living. This man was becoming unravelled, groaning loudly as his cock leaked an obscene amount onto the floor and Keith’s awaiting tongue. He tasted divine, almost sweet with each thick droplet. 

“N-not… gonna last…” The man almost sobbed and Keith wondered for a moment if he hadn’t experienced any form of stimulation in a while.

“How would you like to finish Sir?” Hunk asked kindly, as if he were waiting tables and asking how his customers would like to pay. It was actually endearing in it’s own way.

The man cried out when Keith stopped, waiting to hear how best to finish him off, or if he didn’t care as long as he found release.

“Please… *please*... U-use your mouth…” The client spoke softly, sounding almost embarrassed for asking. Keith would have none of that.

Keith leaned forward to capture the man’s cockhead between his lips as he slowly, assuredly sunk down that thick, meaty length. He had always taken his lack of a gag reflex for granted up until this very moment, but never again. Keith hollowed his cheeks and *sucked* gliding up and down that cock as if he had been born to do so. Tension rang out through the man’s body, a shudder starting from his toes and weaving up through every inch of that perfect body.

Keith buried his nose into well-groomed white pubes, swallowing down the entire length as the client came with a cry. It was intense to say the least, accepting such a huge load without any warning, but Keith managed to do it without making a sound.

Sooner than the client probably would have wanted, Keith slipped off that softening cock in order to breath. He crawled out from under the table and headed quietly for the door as he had been instructed before starting. However, Keith couldn’t help but look back at that man still trying to catch his breath on the table.

Steel grey eyes, swirling like a thunderstorm caught Keith’s own violet gaze as he opened the door to leave. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t allowed to be seen by the client!

“I’m sorry…” Keith whispered as he slipped from the room, letting the door close quietly behind him.

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith was absolutely terrified had just lost the job that he had been hired for, on the very first day no less. After that final client Keith made a beeline for the change room, cleaning himself up in the washroom and, unfortunately, ignoring his very hard cock. Lance came in soon after Keith had finished changing back into his street clothes and told him that Allura wanted to talk. 

He was so definitely fired.

“This is quite unprecedented, but we have had a request for you to work in the Diamond room tomorrow evening.” The regal figure of Mistress Allura sat comfortably behind her desk as she patiently waited for Keith to pick his jaw up off the floor.

“What?” Apparently his manners had leaked out of his ears like the rest of his brain. A request? From who?!

“I informed the client that you were a new hire, and that we had much more experienced staff, that would be happy to see to his needs. However, he insisted that you were to be a part of his request.” Allura folded her hands carefully on top of the desk and sighed.

Keith had to take a seat and process all of this, working at a massage parlour was just supposed to help him pay his rent… He wasn’t even planning on staying that long. Thoughts cycled through Keith's head as he leaned forward and groaned, rubbing his face with both hands trying to kick start his useless brain.

“Keith, do you know why I specified hiring “half-breeds”?” Allura spoke softly, as if Keith might spook at any raised voices. He looked up at the beautiful woman who was smiling kindly at him.

“We’re cheaper and you don’t have to legally provide us benefits?” Keith chuckled darkly. He wasn’t wrong, with the drastically prejudiced system that was in place, half-breeds barely had any rights, let alone a dental plan. Still, he knew that Allura wasn’t like that, even if he _had_ just met her.

“It might be hypocritical of me, but I am aware of the plight of half-breeds on this planet, and although I do not *need* to stay here I choose to do so,” Again, that kind smile would be Keith’s undoing.

“You hire half-breeds to give us a fighting chance?” Keith sighed, sitting up straight in his chair as he let his arms drop to the tops of his thighs.

“Exactly, it also doesn’t hurt to have someone as... let’s say... exotic, in your case to be working in this particular field.”

Keith could accept that, hell he might have even agreed wholeheartedly with Allura if he was being completely honest. One of the only reasons he hadn’t gone into this lifestyle was the complete lack of control he would have had over his own life. 

He couldn’t do that, after all that had happened in his short time on earth there was no way he could lose control ever again.

“I’m so sorry Allura I just can’t… I-I understand, if you’d like to ask me to leave. You- everyone here has been so kind to me I can’t thank you enough for accepting me so quickly.” Keith bit his lip, sucking it into his mouth. Fuck no, he was _not_ going to cry damnit!

He went to stand on shaky legs, ducking his head in embarrassment for fucking up something *good* that he had stumbled upon. He was already regretting everything, spiraling down a dark well of sadness and depression when a figure suddenly appeared before him.

Allura pulled Keith into a hug, a genuine, _real_ hug. When was the last time he had even been hugged like that? The young man didn’t want to answer his own question. He hesitated, tensing in fear that this was all some sort of mistake, that she hadn’t meant to hug Keith… Maybe she tripped? That must have been it!

“You silly boy…” Allura moved her arms from Keith’s back and damn, he was right she was leaving, except… she took both of Keith’s wrists from where they hung limply at his sides, and wrapped them around her own waist.

“There is no need to apologize, and you haven’t lost anything… We are a family here and I *never* make my family do anything they do not wish to do. Please, stay with us?”

Keith hadn’t cried this hard in years as Allura soothed his worries and let him sleep in the staff bunk-room. He would stay, even if he couldn’t accept the request to work in the Diamond room… Keith just hoped nothing bad came about because of his decision.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Keith, I love ya buddy but you’re _ruining_ my job!” Keith had managed to stick through a solid three weeks of work and found that he actually liked the job. Well, besides Lance griping to him about every single little thing.

“What did I do now? Eat your muffin? I swear I didn’t see your name on it this morning…” The weekends were often busier than weekday evenings, meaning that Keith and his hands were needed in a variety of positions during the day. 

He had just finished his shift as he lounged in the staff room in order to decompress for a few moments. Keith had decided quite quickly to take as many hours as he could right from the get-go, making sure that Rommy had enough work at the newspaper office. To be completely honest it had worked out pretty well… for the most part. 

“Well, let me tell you!” Lance huffed as he took a seat across from Keith, preparing to share just how he was feeling with the entire room. 

“I have full confidence in your abilities to speak…” Keith deadpanned as he sipped his coffee, side-eyeing Lance with an exasperated sigh.

“My most _generous_ client, the one I usually spend the entire weekend with in the Diamond room? Well… He told me that he wasn’t sure if he could spend his time here since his associate is with him…” Lance crossed his arms with a huff but to be completely honest Keith had no idea where this was going.

“So? Tell him to bring the guy here?” Keith took another sip then frowned, why did this sound familiar?

“He did! The guy enjoyed himself; he even made a personal request for some quality time with the new guy… DO YOU SEE WHERE I’M GOING WITH THIS??!!”

Keith paled, oh fuck. 

That first night of work, the beautiful Adonis in the Gold room, Keith on his knees under the table sucking on that fantastic cock… He was the one that made the request?! 

Keith groaned, putting his coffee on the little side table and hanging his head. Was this shame? Regret? He really wasn’t sure… What Keith did know was that he wanted to make this right.

“Lance I-” Before Keith could even finish his pitiful request for some assistance, the other man waved him off with a sigh.

“I figured as much… I was pretty unsure when I first started working here too… Mistress Allura picked me up off the street and gave me a place to belong. I feel like you're in sort of the same boat and, well, we don’t abandon our own…” Lance stood from his seat, leaning over to give Keith a hearty pat on the shoulder before wandering off to get changed.

“You had better take a shower and get changed they’ll both be here in an hour~”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith took it all back… Lance was an asshole.

Sure he wanted to fix this unnecessary situation (that he was the cause of), and yeah, maybe he had asked Lance for some help… That didn’t give him the _right_ to mess with him!

“I’m not messing with you dumbass. You look good in that outfit!” Lance took a step back after finishing a few last minute touch-ups on the drop dead gorgeous ensemble Keith was wearing.

It was hard to describe even for the man wearing it, sort of like a dress but not… with a black, shiny, almost slippery material that clung to what little skin that it covered. Intricate metal chains linked the pieces of fabric together, criss-crossing over Keith’s lithe form. His hair was up in a complex braid that tied up into a ponytail, allowing for Keith’s cat-like ears to peek through, before cascading down his back.

Keith took one look in the mirror and swore to himself that he would never admit to Lance that yes, he was right. This outfit looked _good_.

“Okay! Time to go!” Lance grinned devilishly before grabbing Keith by the hand and heading for the elevator.

He wasn’t going to freak out, no way in hell… But when those elevator doors opened up onto the top floor landing, Keith was definitely feeling a bit queasy.

“I don’t think I can do this Lance…” He was clutching his stomach, looking down at the floor as Lance guided them off of the elevator. A moment passed and Keith thought the other man would make fun of him but instead…

“Why don’t you head into your room? I can greet them both, I bet it would make everyone feel a bit less on edge as well hmm?” Lance smiled kindly and it reminded Keith of that same heart-felt smile that Allura had given him on his first day. 

Keith nodded before turning off in the direction of his room for the next few hours.

Opening the door and stepping inside Keith remarked that it was just as glamorous as the first time he had seen it. There were candles lit on the expansive kitchen island, soft music playing in the background and an overall sultry ambiance fell over the entire space. Keith was so freaking nervous he was considering jumping out of the window, or hiding under the bed.

Instead, he padded barefoot across the entrance hallway and into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. There were numerous cups and plates, cookware of all kinds up in the cabinetry as Keith snooped around a bit before finally going to the tap. 

The panicky boy took a small sip and sighed, closing his eyes and just focusing on breathing. His mind went to the records he had been given just fifteen minutes prior, a frown forming on his face. Why couldn’t he remember the records? The all important list of the client’s wishes?!

Now Keith was sure he should jump out the window as he put the glass down, turned back towards the room and nearly tripped over his own feet. He hadn’t heard the door open… How on earth had he not heard the door open?!

“Hi…” Keith blurted out, a blush creeping up his neck and threatening to choke him to death. He certainly would have welcomed the sweet embrace of death.

Standing in front of Keith was a literal _god_. That beautiful man in the flesh (and metal), wearing a pair of black slacks that hugged those delicious thighs like nobody’s business. The man wore a simple white button-up shirt, except there was nothing simple about it. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into those sinful pants and a handful of buttons undone so as to expose his neck and collarbones.

It was a _very_ good view.

Keith’s gaze caught sight of a suit jacket hanging on the man’s arm, he must have taken it off, yes, that made a lot of sense, he just took it off and now he looked like THAT…

A trilling sound came from the back of Keith’s throat and he officially wanted to die. Much like the sound a cat might make if it were happy and feeling expressive, Keith hadn’t often let such a noise escape his body without permission. 

He needed to run away now! But before he could even think of moving a muscle the man standing in front of him broke out into the hugest grin, pink blush dusting high on his cheeks, highlighting the scar across the bridge of his nose.

“Oh… that was really cute…” The man brought his free hand to his mouth, trying and failing to hide his smile but it had already reached his steel grey eyes. Without missing a beat the man laid his jacket down on the back of one of the island chairs and absolutely beamed towards Keith.

“My name’s Takashi Shirogane… But you can call me Shiro~”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith was panicking, no, was there something else beyond the realm of panic? Because he was pretty sure that’s where he was at that moment.

The most beautiful man he had ever met, Shiro, was leaning back against the kitchen island without a care in the world as Keith poured him a glass of water. Why on earth had he offered _water_ to his client was beyond Keith, and it was definitely too late to turn back now!

He stepped up to the older man, those beautiful grey eyes following Keith’s every move as he gently handed over the glass. Shiro took a sip, wetting his lips oh so innocently yet Keith’s mind could only go one place.

“W-What should we do?” The black haired beauty stuttered out the silly question and he immediately turned bright red from embarrassment. Keith couldn’t help ducking his head in order to hide his face, fuzzy ears flattening down in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

This was a hell of a lot to handle, and Keith thought he could do it but it was just too much and-

“Why don’t we sit on the couch and talk? Also…” Shiro placed the glass down on the kitchen island before pushing away, grabbing for his jacket as he carefully swung it around Keith’s form, to drape on the smaller man’s shoulders.

“You look cold…”

Keith must have stared up at the beautiful man with literal stars in his eyes for too long because it was Shiro’s turn to duck his head and smile shyly. Somehow, the pair managed to meander awkwardly over to the large, plush sectional couch and take a seat.

“So… Hi…” Keith managed to fumble once again, pulling that large jacket around himself even closer and sort of wishing he would disappear.

“Hello Keith, it’s nice to meet you~” Shiro seemed to have recovered as he turned in his seat, leaning one arm against the back of the couch and grinning brightly at the half-breed.

“You know my name?” Keith looked up, copying Shiro’s position as he subconsciously leaned closer to the other man in interest.

Shiro had this almost boyish charm about him, like he was hiding a secret or two. For all Keith knew that was the truth, but he wasn’t grumpy about it in the least.

“Well, I asked… Hunk was it? After you left that first time we met.” Another smile as Shiro rubbed at the side of his jaw and over his lips as those stormy eyes darkened. Keith actually shivered but not from embarrassment or the cold this time.

“Oh?” Keith moved closer minutely, like a kitten slowly warming up to their new owner. He looked up at Shiro through thick lashes as his ears twitched with interest.

Shiro smiled once more, reaching a hand out towards Keith as an invitation and completely lacking in urgency. It was comforting to say the least, to know that there was no rush, that Shiro was giving Keith a level of control he never thought he would be afforded. The half-breed took that offered hand, and while Shiro probably expected the smaller man to simply entwine their fingers together… Keith brought that large, muscular appendage up to his twitching ears.

“You can touch them… If you want?” Keith was sure he had seen a spark of interest in Shiro’s gaze, specifically targeted at Keith’s fuzzy ears. Sure enough, that hand began to move on it’s own towards the base of Keith’s ears as he sighed contentedly at the gentle touch.

“Wow, they’re really soft~” Shiro hummed happily as he gave Keith’s ears a little scratch. Of course, the tiny moan slipping from the half-breed’s throat wasn’t on purpose, he really couldn’t help it when it came to his ears.

Keith’s eyes closed slowly as a rumbling began in his chest… Was he?

“Are you purring?!” Keith’s eyes shot open and he could see the complete and utter awe on Shiro’s face.

The beautiful man wasted no time pulling Keith onto his lap, tucked up comfortably against that _thick_ chest as he continued to stroke those fuzzy ears. At first Keith couldn’t help tensing up, but Shiro’s ministrations easily soothed the smaller man into submission as he began to purr once more.

Keith had no idea how much time had passed since they began, but when Shiro leaned forward to whisper in the half-breed’s ear, he couldn’t help but shiver in response.

“Can I kiss you? I promise to go slow, I want you to feel comfortable okay?” Shiro’s breath tickled the sensitive skin on Keith’s neck, but he nodded his consent. The larger man hummed knowingly before speaking once again.

“I need to hear you say it, kitten~” Shiro’s voice was gravelly and lustful as his lips trailed just above the pulse point against Keith’s heated skin. A trilling sound fell from Keith’s throat as he breathed out a shuddering sigh.

“Yes… Please, kiss me!”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith had no idea how he had ended up in this stranger's lap, sharing chaste kisses in the candle lit living room. He was carefully sitting on Shiro’s knees, leaning forward with arms wrapped around the larger man’s neck as they took their time to learn and explore.

Shiro had his hands placed high up on Keith’s waist, squeezing his sides gently and releasing in time with their kisses; it was driving Keith absolutely insane. 

Keith tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth, inviting Shiro to deepen the kiss as he scooted forward for more contact. He slipped his tongue into that wet heat, moaning happily when Shiro returned the gesture. 

Those large hands, nearly capable of reaching fingertips around Keith’s narrow waist, slowly began to move up and down as Keith began to roll his hips in search of something more. Shiro drew one hand up Keith’s spine, causing the smaller man to shiver in response, while the other stayed on his hip. He couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his throat as Shiro’s thumb traced circles along the junction of Keith’s thigh.

It felt as if hours passed while they shared slow, wet kisses… and nothing more. Keith’s mind was reeling, his body absolutely on fire as he *willed* Shiro to give him something, anything more. Yet, not once did the other man push for it, as if he were waiting for Keith to make all the moves… It wasn’t exactly frustrating, more like…

Endearing.

“Y-you can touch more… Without my permission first…” Keith huffed when they had pulled back for air. He pressed his forehead against the other man’s with a shy smile and a blush.

“Hmm~ If that’s what you want sweetheart~” Shiro raised a hand to cup Keith’s cheek oh so sweetly, he was truly going to be the death of the half-breed.

“Me?! Aren’t you the client here?” Keith actually pouted, rubbing his cheek into that warm hand as he locked eyes with Shiro.

“I’m here to serve you… right?”

There was a quiet silence for a few moments as Shiro seemed to ponder the question before answering. It wasn’t that weird was it? He worked at a massage parlour, and was specifically requested, wouldn’t that mean Shiro was in control?

“Do you remember what I requested?” Shiro’s words were soft spoken, not at all accusatory which just confused Keith more. So he decided not to lie.

“I’m so sorry I forgot!” Keith ducked his head, wanting to hide forever, but instead he was met with a light chuckle. Looking up, Keith saw the most beautiful sight imaginable.

Shiro’s eyes shone with delight as he grinned brilliantly. He made sure to keep Keith’s head up, drawing his thumb across plush lips before licking his own in anticipation.

“I didn’t fill out any requests on my records sweetheart, Diamond clients aren’t required to. As long as we abide by the house rules… well, apparently. I actually only learned all this stuff fairly recently…” It was Shiro’s turn to blush and look away, sneaking a peek back at Keith and smiling.

“You did something for me, um, the first time we met? And I guess… I wanted to return the favour. It’s your turn to be spoiled Keith.”

Oh fuck, this guy was going to be the death of him. Shiro gazed down at the beautiful dark haired young man with actual stars in his eyes. Keith would be lying, to say he hadn’t been thinking about those swirling pools of quicksilver in his dreams every night.

But Shiro was more than that, he was strikingly handsome, kind and thoughtful… and his enormous cock didn’t hurt anything either...

Keith leaned forward, swiping his tongue along Shiro’s bottom lip with a groan. He dipped the wet appendage into that hot cavern, licking and tasting each little sound of pleasure that fell from the other man.

Eventually they ended up laying along the couch, tucked up close as they continued making out like there was no tomorrow. It was slow and steady, poignant pauses where they simply gazed into each other’s eyes. Keith’s chest hurt in a way he had never experienced before.

But when Shiro shifted his weight and slipped his leg between Keith's own, the half-breed gasped at just how _hard_ Shiro was.

“P-please…” Keith whispered on a gasping breath as Shiro pushed forward to grind their clothed members together.

“Yes, kitten?” Shiro’s voice was also breathy but calm, only the light dusting of pink on his cheeks gave him away.

Keith wrapped his arms around the larger man’s shoulders and whined, something he never thought he would ever do in his life… give up control and beg for more.

“Need you! Please, please I…” Keith’s cries were silenced with a searing kiss as Shiro moved on top of the smaller man. He began to rut against Keith, it was so incredibly hot yet not nearly enough.

“Shh, sweetheart I’ve got you~” Shiro slipped one hand behind Keith’s head, cradling him like something precious, while the other went down the half-breed’s chest and stomach, lower and lower until grazing up a heated thigh.

Shiro was meticulous, drawing fingertips over Keith’s upper thigh and simply listening to the smaller man cry out for more. It seemed like forever before Shiro _finally_ lifted that flimsy piece of fabric so that he could touch Keith’s throbbing cock.

“Oh kitten, look how wet you are… You wanna come? Should I use my hand or my mouth~” Shiro’s eyes darkened as he asked, holding Keith’s leaking cock oh so gently. He had said before that he would do anything for Keith, that he wanted to spoil him; yet those eyes seemed to paint a completely different picture.

“I want you… to fuck me!” Keith cried out, he couldn’t take it anymore he had such an overwhelming _need_ to be taken apart then put back together, it was indescribable. Shiro sucked in a short breath and shivered, grinning wickedly as he wrapped a strong hand around Keith’s leaking member.

“Your wish is my command~”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith had always been overly sensitive, but in this moment apparently it had peaked tenfold. Shiro had meticulously removed the flimsy garment that the half-breed was wearing, cooing softly over every new inch of skin that had been revealed. He was grinning wildly, like a kid on Christmas day unwrapping their present.

“You’re just so beautiful, I… I can’t help it~” Shiro had whispered when Keith told him as much.

As soon as Keith was naked and laid out on the couch like an absolutely delicious snack, Shiro scooped him up with ease and walked over to the elaborate fireplace.

“So romantic~” Keith quipped with a sly smile, noticing the way Shiro looked off to the side with a cute pink blush on his cheeks. Oh, maybe that was the point?

Keith was laid down on a large furskin rug, as if he were the most precious jewel in all of the universe. He hummed happily as the soft fur tickled his skin, stretching out like a content kitty cat, warm by the fire. To be completely honest Keith had never experienced anything so extravagant in his life.

“Gorgeous…” Shiro sat on his knees as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, eyes never leaving Keith’s form. It was almost painful watching such a beautiful man slowly bare himself to Keith, and not be touching him right at that moment.

“I should be saying that to you!” Keith rolled his eyes with a huff, not the sexiest thing he had ever done but there was something comforting about being in this man’s presence. That light pink blush returned to Shiro’s cheeks as he smiled shyly and leaned forward to drape himself over Keith’s lithe form.

That was frankly enough.

“Too slow…” Keith reached up to grab that white shirt as he yanked it out of Shiro’s trousers, sending the larger man falling forward, and *finally* touching skin to skin with Keith. Of course it wasn’t graceful, but it was exactly what the half-breed wanted.

Just as gracefully as Shiro flopped onto Keith, the smaller man tore that shirt off and threw it away, hoping it wouldn’t land on a lit candle and set the place on fire. Delicate fingertips danced down Shiro’s scarred skin as Keith’s mouth found the larger man’s neck. He licked and then sucked at that jumping pulse point, listening to the soft gasps of pleasure falling from the other man’s lips.

“Wait… Keith…” Shiro’s words were breathy as he tried to pull back but to no avail, Keith had his claws (figuratively) dug into the larger man and he wasn’t about to let go.

Keith continued to suck bruising marks into Shiro’s neck and chest, biting gently at those beautiful collarbones, as he absolutely keened from the sounds of pleasure falling from his client’s throat. He had no idea it was possible to become even more riled up than he already was, but listening to Shiro falling apart from his ministrations was absolutely sending Keith to the heavens and back.

Keith’s hands wandered lower and lower, slipping beneath the waistband of Shiro’s tight pants and beyond. The larger man actually _growled_ , leaning closer to bite down hard on Keith’s neck. The half-breed cried out, a wave of pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced washed over him as he almost came untouched. Shiro leaned back with a satisfied grin and that spark of darkness in his gaze.

“My turn now sweetheart~”

Without a moment of warning, Shiro took Keith’s hips and somehow managed to flip him over as if they had been lifelong dance partners and not complete strangers. Keith was on his hands and knees, face pressed down into the soft fur rug with his ass in the air and pulled back towards Shiro. He was surprised to say the least, but what came next blew all of that out of the water.

“Ahhhh! Fuck! Shiro!!!!” Keith’s back arched as he cried out loudly when Shiro’s wet tongue breached that tight ring of muscle, slipping into the smaller man with ease. A groan fell from Shiro’s throat as he worked his tongue deeper and deeper, eyes fluttering shut in absolute ecstasy.

Keith had never experienced anything so… _incredible_. He had no words for what was happening, except that every single nerve in his body felt as if it were on fire. Keith writhed and clawed at the rug, hips held tightly in place for Shiro to enjoy as much as he wanted. There was no holding back any longer as Keith screamed, moaning like a wanton whore for more.

“S-so good, ah~ I can’t… Please Shiro please!!!” He was overwhelmed, head swimming with a hazy fog as Shiro actually increased his pace. He was relentless, working Keith open on that wet tongue, licking and sucking sounds reverberating off the walls and flowing right into Keith’s mind.

He wanted more, everything, all of it, forever. It felt so incredibly good, and not enough at the same time. Just as that thought crossed his mind, one of Shiro’s hands released its vice grip on Keith’s hip to join that deft tongue.

Keith cried out, wanton and loud as Shiro slipped the thick digit into his tight hole, fucking the smaller man open with a slow easy rhythm. It was torture and delight all mixed into one as tears streamed down the half-breed’s face.

“Please…” Keith had no clue what he was even asking for anymore, but somehow he knew that Shiro would give it to him.

Keith had no idea how much time had passed before Shiro finally pulled back, his finger pushing into Keith at a steady pace as it curled inside of him. Ripples of pleasure shot up the smaller man’s spine causing Shiro to hum in absolute awe.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you~” He leaned over Keith’s lithe form, reaching out with his free hand to grab for the bottle of lube conveniently placed nearby. It was warm from the fire as Shiro dripped a hearty amount onto Keith’s squelching hole, that thick finger working the liquid deep inside. Soon enough another appendage joined the first, and Shiro cooed softly to the young man underneath him.

“Such a good boy~ opening up for me so well hmm? Wanna make sure I don’t hurt you sweetheart~” Shiro whispered, leaning down to lay kisses over Keith’s shoulder blades and down his spine, all while opening him up beautifully.

Keith focused on the overwhelming sensations, little gasps and moans of pleasure slipping from his lips, he began to trill deep in his throat. It felt so good, so incredibly fantastic that his body simply acted on it’s own. He could practically _hear_ Shiro’s smile, as he slipped another finger into Keith’s messy hole.

“Oh kitten~ I will definitely give you something to purr about~”

  
  


\---

  
  


Shiro was meticulous and thorough, yet Keith could tell by the intense grip on his hips that the other man was suffering just as much as he was. The sounds of squelching filled Keith’s ears and he moaned loudly, writhing beneath Shiro’s heated gaze. He wanted to be fucked so badly by this man, a feeling he had never experienced before in his life, and it absolutely terrified him.

“S-Shiro…” Keith’s cries were breathy as those sparks of pleasure tore through his body with an urgent need to release. He _knew_ he shouldn’t, that it wasn’t appropriate to come before his client, but as soon as the other man curled his fingers deep inside Keith, that was it.

“Hmm? You want to come kitten~” Shiro slowed the movement of his fingers, slipping them free from Keith’s messy hole as he laid more kisses along the half-breeds spine.

“I wanna see your beautiful face when you finally spill for me sweetheart~”

Keith whimpered and whined adorably as Shiro cooed to him, rubbing soothing hands over his heated skin. He was so incredibly gentle, turning Keith over and laying him down on his back as Shiro held those narrow hips in both hands, situating the half-breed into his lap. Keith cried out, back arching off the furskin rug as Shiro rolled his hips against his needy hole.

“Can you wait a moment sweetie? I wanna feel your skin against mine~” Shiro rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s thighs before moving back and out from underneath the smaller man. 

Keith watched as his client stood up, undoing his black trousers and slowly peeling them off those thick thighs and down his lower body. It was beyond sinful to watch as Shiro’s cock bobbed free, nearly slapping up against his stomach, but not quite able to reach under that hefty girth. Keith moaned, licking his lips and remembering just how delicious it had tasted against his tongue. Shiro grinned happily, kicking his slacks away before quickly going back to his original position.

“I need to see you when I fuck you kitten~ Don’t hold anything back okay? You can come as much as you want~” Shiro’s gaze darkened as he picked Keith’s hips up, sliding the smaller man back onto his lap.

“Please!!! Can’t wait anymore~” Keith cried out, writhing in place as Shiro held him still with one hand, while the other took a hold of that impressive member.

Watching Shiro stroke himself with a lubed up hand almost made Keith come on the spot; that thick, meaty cock was leaking just as obscenely as Keith’s own. It felt like a lifetime had passed as he watched Shiro line up the head of his cock with Keith’s tight, wet hole. He pushed in oh so slowly, breathing out a sigh as his eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy. 

“Ahhhh~ Shiro!!!!!” Keith cried out, his entire body shuddering in pleasure as the other man pushed into that hot tightness so incredibly carefully. It was bliss and torture all wrapped up into one.

“That’s it baby, ah~ You feel so good on my cock sweet kitten~” Shiro groaned loudly as he pushed those last few inches deep inside of Keith’s sloppy wet hole, finally bottoming out with a sigh.

Panting breaths synced up, as Shiro’s eyes fluttered open and caught Keith’s own heated gaze. Eternity seemed to pass in mere moments, as the half-breed slowly adjusted to the intense stretch. Shiro pulled back slightly before rocking forward into that perfect heat, pulling back then repeating the process to let Keith relax into the pleasure.

“Fuck, Keith…” Shiro leaned forward onto his elbows, slipping one hand underneath the smaller man’s head. The other hand dragged down heated skin on a path to hoist Keith’s legs up and around Shiro’s waist.

“Hold onto me kitten, let me fuck you nice and deep~”

Keith mewled, whimpering as the change in angle had him seeing stars. He drew both legs up and around Shiro’s waist, hooking his ankles together as if he needed to hold on for dear life. 

He wasn’t wrong with that assumption.

When Shiro rolled his hips forward, Keith’s head snapped back, only being caught and supported by one of Shiro’s hands. It was _so_ deep, that thick, delicious cock splitting the half-breed open perfectly as he cried out for more.

“Yes! F-fuck, Shiro!!!” Keith whimpered, tears falling from his eyes as he clenched down on that thick cock deep inside him.

It was beyond overwhelming, as Keith slipped his arms underneath Shiro’s shoulders, holding onto his linked feet as those powerful hips thrust into him over and over again. Never in his life had Keith felt such pleasure, soothing care and… love.

With his head tucked up into the crook of Shiro’s neck, Keith licked and bit possessive marks into that heated skin. He could feel the larger man shudder, pace speeding up as they both chased that delicious wave of release. 

“That’s it baby, ah, just like that~” Shiro’s words stuttered as he truly began to fuck Keith to within an inch of his life. 

The half-breed could do nothing but whimper and moan, skin feeling so incredibly hot. It was as if he was melting. Keith’s eyes opened a crack, catching sight of his arms and legs over Shiro’s broad shoulders and sucked in a breath at what he saw. He was covered in light purple markings, snaking around his appendages and appearing from seemingly nowhere. Yet, Keith wasn’t afraid; he knew deep down this was meant to happen.

“Keith… your eyes…” Feeling Keith tense in his arms, Shiro slowed his thrusts just enough to turn his head and catch sight of the half-breed. He couldn’t hold back the groan bubbling from his throat.

“They’re glowing~”

There was something happening to Keith’s body, but one thing was for sure… He didn’t want Shiro to stop.

“Please!!! Keep going!” Tears streamed down Keith’s cheeks as the larger man cooed softly, running his fingers through those black locks of hair and smiling softly.

“I’ve got you~ My beautiful little kitty~”

Shiro pulled Keith closer, allowing the smaller man to cling to him, as those powerful thrusts picked up once more. He chose a fast, intense pace, cock buried deep in Keith’s tight hole as those rolling hips found that bundle of nerves deep inside of the half-breed. Keith absolutely screamed, tightening up so deliciously that Shiro shuddered from the overwhelming sensations.

“There we go baby, come for me!” One moment Shiro was driving his hips forward and the next he was coming undone, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, yet he continued to fuck deep into Keith a few more times until the other man was screaming his own release.

The second Keith was coming, sharp teeth sunk down into the meaty flesh of Shiro’s neck, low at the junction with his shoulder. It had the larger man crying out, not in pain but pleasure as he held the half-breed in his arms.

“Ah~ Fuck, Keith!” Shiro’s eyes were practically rolling back in his head as the smaller man continued to bite down. He rubbed Keith’s back, cooing to him softly until he finally let go.

Keith trilled in the back of his throat, licking at the wound before finally falling back down to the furskin rug. His body was boneless as Shiro carefully pulled out, running his hands up and down the smaller man’s body as he tried to bring him back down.

“Sweetheart, you okay? Talk to me, Please?” He couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice and honestly, it was absolutely adorable.

“Perfect… so incredibly _perfect_ ” Keith smiled to himself, eyes opening slowly as he pulled Shiro down on top of him for a kiss. He couldn’t stop grinning, watching as Shiro seemed to be having the same problem. Their eyes connected and moments passed, as both men couldn’t help but snicker with leftover endorphins. It was beyond endearing.

“Ready for round two?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith grumbled the next morning as he exited the Diamond room, heading out onto the fanciful landing… with a grinning Shiro in tow.

“But… do you _have_ to go to work today?” Keith was pouting adorably, kitty ears flicking back and forth, and arms crossed over his chest while he ducked his head. It was all an act of course, but deep down he was being serious; one night of fucking the man of your dreams just wasn’t enough.

Neither of them pressed the button for the elevator as Shiro slung his arms around the shoulders of the smaller man, pulling him close and kissing him on the top of his head. He scratched lightly at Keith’s ears and he finally managed to relax.

“Well… it might not actually matter…” It was Shiro’s turn to duck his head and look away, a light pink blush high on his cheeks.

Just as soon as Keith opened his mouth to ask his client what that meant, the room opposite to the one they had just vacated opened, and three figures stepped out. They began to walk towards the elevators and subsequently, Keith and Shiro.

“Hey~ You kids have fun~” Lance, that cheeky bastard was grinning from ear to ear, still dressed in his own elaborate and flimsy outfit from the night before. On one side of him was a taller man. He was absolutely beautiful, in a sort of princely way, with long silver hair and… light purple markings?

“Keith, good morning~” While on the other side of Lance was another familiar sight.

“Allura?! Oh, um, hi…” Keith tried to cover up his surprise with a little cough and probably failed, but at least no one decided to tease him for it at that moment.

“Morning…”

Keith turned around first and reached out for the elevator, pressing the button and trying (failing) to compose himself just as he heard an unfamiliar hum. That man, who must have been the VIP Lance so often spoke about, glided over to Shiro and reached out with an immaculately manicured hand.

“Well, well Takashi~ It seems that you’ve been claimed, hmm?” The sexy alien chuckled seductively as he took Shiro’s chin in hand and turned his head to the side in order to get a better look at the enormous bite on the other man’s neck.

Keith… didn’t like _anyone_ touching his man.

He didn’t exactly lunge forward, more like materialized in front of the larger man, and glared at whoever dared to touch what belonged to him. Wait…

“Oh my~ Keith, dearie, did you put a claiming mark on your client?” Allura stepped forward, her movements calm and tranquil, while also frowning ever so slightly. Keith wasn’t entirely sure what was going on if he was being completely honest.

“A claiming bite?” It was Shiro’s turn to frown slightly as his fingertips found the _very_ obvious marking on his neck. But what began as a look of worry soon turned to one of pure joy.

“Wait, wait… Lotor you were telling me about that just the other day right? How Galra go into frenzies, and can place marking onto their… mates?” Shiro blushed a deep crimson as he turned towards Keith. In fact, everyone standing there in the landing turned towards Keith with a wide range of emotions dancing across their faces.

Keith was mortified. He was upset at himself for not exactly realizing what had happened, but also doing something so personal without discussing it with Shiro first. Just as the half-breed was about to open his mouth to apologize, Shiro scooped him up into his arms and spun him around with a light hearted laugh.

“So that means you’re all mine now!” His face was nearly splitting in half with the wide toothy grin he was sporting. Keith was utterly shocked and yet, all of his worries flew out the window as soon as their lips touched in an emotional kiss.

Although Shiro was the first to break the kiss, he immediately leaned in to suck his own markings onto Keith’s neck, humming happily and still managing to smile. It was contagious of course, as everyone else standing there seemed to follow suit. Keith looked up at Allura, his eyes sparkling with mirth as the elevator finally arrived and the doors opened with a ding.

“So sorry Allura… I’m going to need some time off…” Keith shrugged in embarrassment but was simply met with a beautiful smile from his forgiving boss.

“I figured this would happen, so I have several interviews scheduled for this afternoon~”

Keith laughed, full and beyond happy, as everyone stepped onto the elevator with meaningful grins and good natured teasing towards Keith. He couldn’t have been happier in that moment if he tried.

  
  


\- The End

  
  



End file.
